La muerte del corazón
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Diferentes días de San Valentín enseñan la importancia de la linea entre la vida y la muerte. Por que amor y muerte, tal vez sean parte del mismo festejo. Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.


¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Febrero, mes del amor y la amistad. Y mes del Johnlock jeje. Quería celebrarlo, aunque este año me costó un poco más escribir por cuestiones de tiempo. Debo de reconocer que me autocopie la idea del año pasado que escribí en San Valentín. Tengo una historia que también va por fechas en otro fandom y me di cuenta que había hecho eso a la mitad de mi idea, pero me aferre por que me dije que era lo más pertinente para poder darle ese toque de San Valentín a la historia.

No era parte del reto que tuviera que ver algo con las fechas, he de reconocerlo pero ¿qué mejor si así es? Así que, puse manos a la obra para intentar que se desarrollara en diferentes días. Ya saben como aquella película en donde te cuentan toda la historia de amor pero siempre en el mismo día ocurrían los hechos.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, tal vez esto era más largo en mi cabeza, no lo sé, pero espero que este bien trabajado.

Mi prompt fue " ** _muerte_** ". Como podrían darse cuenta soy demasiado literal en algunas ocasiones. La temática de la muerte juega un papel importante en el canon, en la trama de la temporada 3, así que era algo relativamente sencillo, yo le quise dar un giro. Me gusta el angst, pero quise hacer una combinación entre eso y la comedia, no se si dio resultado. Tengo otras historias donde exploto más el angst, tal vez solo estaba de buen humor y por eso no podía romper corazones en fin. Espero que les guste.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock y John hubieran sido mi regalo de día de los enamorados.

En esta ocasión agradecería sus review mucho. Como advertencia escribí esto rápido, muy rápido y en muchas partes. Puede que haya errores de varios tipos, pero espero que nos haya muchos . Espero revisarlo más adelante. Cualquier duda o sugerencia se recibe en la cajita de abajo.

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked**

* * *

" _ **La muerte del corazón"**_

 _ **14 de febrero de 2011**_

—¡No puedo creerlo!—Refunfuñaba por enésima vez el detective consultor Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?—Replicaba con cansancio su inseparable compañero de aventuras el médico militar John Hamish Watson.

—Que a alguien se le ocurra no trabajar hoy ¡¿Qué mosca les pico?!—Sherlock no se percataba de las parejas tomadas de las manos ni de que a esa hora de la tarde había un inusual número de globos y demasiado olor a flores.

—Mmm no sé... ¿Acaso es porque es 14 de febrero?—Dijo sarcásticamente John. Claro, para Sherlock ni las navidades, ni los cumpleaños importaban. ¿Cómo podría importarle algo tan superficial como el día de San Valentín?¿Sabía Sherlock que se festejaba? Tal vez no... No parecía el tipo de persona que celebra algo tan banal como el día de los enamorados.

—¿Y?—Sherlock se quedó mirando a John como si este hubiera intentado explicarle algo fuera de su comprensión. El ya sabía que era el día del amor y la amistad, pero eso era una ridiculez. Los sentimientos era un defecto y ese día en el calendario solo reflejaba la estupidez colectiva. Una persona no necesitaba que le demostraran el amor con algo tan tonto como flores y chocolates. Las acciones pesaban más, y para eso tenían los asesinatos.

—Ya... claro—Por supuesto, si estaba siendo un tonto. Sherlock Holmes no se enamoraba, mucho menos festejaría algo tan tonto como el amor. A John le dio risa solo de imaginar a Sherlock con un gesto romántico como flores o chocolates. No, Sherlock era solo lógica. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo pero eso si lo sabía: Sherlock jamás se enamoraría. ¿Y él? El no había tenido suerte, por eso corría al lado de un loco sociópata altamente funcional.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, John se desplomo sobre su sillón. Al final habían logrado que Sherlock rconsiguiera el material que necesitaba para su experimento Y John pudo conseguir algo para su cita de esa tarde. Claro, para cuando terminó la corretiza su cita ya le había cancelado. Y no le echaba la culpa ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja plantada a su cita el Día de San Valentín? Probablemente solo un tonto. ¿Resultado? Estado de cansancio permanente y un ramo de flores marchitas.

—John...—Llamó con cautela el detective consultor desde algún punto de la cocina. ¡Vaya! Parecía que Sherlock haría té. Que alguien llamara a la reina por que eso no ocurría todos los días.

—¿Qué quieres Sherlock?—Preguntó con cansancio John. Siempre que Sherlock le llamaba algo sucedía. Y a veces no eran cosas manipulables. A veces era algo como un elefante en una habitación.

—¿Te molesta si toco un poco?—Preguntó con sinceridad el menor de los Holmes. John le miró con cautela.

—¿Desde cuando me pides permiso?—Su ceja se había alzado en desconfianza.¿Quién era ese ente y que había hecho con su amigo? Por qué ¿si eran amigos verdad?

—Buen punto—Dijo Sherlock mientras tomaba su violín y el arco del mismo— ¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó apuntando con el arco al ramo de flores marchitas que John había dejado en la mesa de centro.

—Ah, ¿Esto?—John apunto desdeñosamente al mismo —Flores muertas—Por que ya no eran marchitas. Estaban tan muertas como sus ilusiones de San Valentín.

—¿Para tu cita de San Valentín?—A Sherlock le brillaban los ojos como siempre que esperaba burlarse de algo.

—Si. Ya sé, predecible y aburrido—John no quería oír como su amigo se burlaba de su elección de novia, de día y de el romanticismo que siempre le había gustado. Pero como Holmes era el Señor "no tengo sentimientos" era imposible que entendiera algo como el romance, como estar en una situación de esa índole.

—Si, bastante—Apunto divertido Sherlock mientras se colocaba el instrumento en el hombro.

—¿Y que harías tú genio?—Le reto el doctor Watson. Por que claro, Sherlock era buenísimo para criticar por que jamás tenía citas. Pagaría para ver como era Sherlock en una cita romántica. De seguro un fiasco total, de esas personas que solo se la viven paradas sin saber que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Algo muy interesante. Algo que no se esperara. Ya sabes que no resisto un toque de dramático—Dijo Sherlock mientras las primeras notas de Liebesleid* sonaban, ya ignorando a su compañero de departamento.

John cansado fue a sacar su celular y al meter la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo encontró un paquete de chocolates. Se alegró de tener algo que le recordara la fecha, al menos no le habían ignorada por completo, pero no se le ocurrió preguntar quién lo había dejado ahí.

Y fue consciente de que no sabía quien loas había dejado en su bolsillo hasta días después cuando ya fue imposible saber y/o agradecer el gesto.

 _ **14 de febrero de 2013**_

—¿Vas a salir John?—Le preguntó Sherlock mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de tres plazas. Estaba de pésimo humor por que solo había tenido puros casos de 7, ya le habían confiscado todos los escondites de cigarrillos, John no había ido por comida y no encontraba el cargador de la pistola.

—A diferencia de otras personas yo no tengo muerto el corazón Sherlock—Dijo John de mal talante mientras se ponía su chamarra. Sherlock le había arruinado prácticamente todas las citas desde que lo conocía. Las novias le duraban menos que una moneda de un penique y en todos esos años no había podido tener un Día de San Valentín decente. Y por supuesto, la culpa de todo la tenía que tener el detective consultor con sus excentricidades.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlo muerto?—Sherlock se quedo mirando a John y el doctor pensó por un momento que iba a ladear la cabeza como cachorro confundido. Si, no entendía ni que fecha era.

—Por que estas ahí sin hacer nada...—Le recrimino por enésima vez en lo que iba de la semana. Sabía que si lo presionaba un poco más lograría que limpiara. Era poco común que lo hiciera, pero si el ocio le pegaba fuerte y ya no encontraba otra cosa que hacer al menos escombraría el archivero de los papeles de sus casos. Por que claro, para Sherlock una servilleta era una prueba, el problema es que el departamento estaba lleno de servilletas con manchas de café que no se podían tirar bajo ningún motivo.

—¿Disculpa? Estoy haciendo cosas importantes— Le refutó Holmes. No entendía por que John se enojaba con demasiada facilidad. Si reconocía cuando ponía los limites de su amigo a prueba, pero en esta ocasión él solo estaba ahí esperando que el horrible día terminara. Tanta gente feliz sin muertes o sin nada más que lloriqueos le ponía de malas. Además, su taza de infidelidades bajaba todo febrero. Se convertían de repente en toda santidad. O bueno,evitaba decirlas por que la gente estaba más susceptible a no creerlas. Realmente patético.

—¿Cómo cuales? Por que no has tenido un caso en esta semana y ya llenaste la alfombra de ceniza—John señalo los repetidos asentamientos de ceniza en la alfombra. No sabía si producto del exceso de fumar de su amigo o de un experimento sobre tipos de cigarillos.

—Estoy resolviendo un caso, lo creas o no—Las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon un poco, casi lucía avergonzado. No se había dado cuenta de su entorno. Si,efectivamente tenía un caso, era una común y aburrida infidelidad,pero bueno, era que iba contra el espíritu que le comenzaba a aburrir. ¿Cuanto llevaba enfundado en su pijama y bata? No recordaba ni haberse vestido esa mañana.¿O el día anterior?Oh, llevaba días así. Recordaba que era el horrible día de los enamorados. Oh... ahora tenía sentido el porque estaba de mal humor John. Pero Sherlock no tenía la culpa de que las personas fueran aburridas.

— Ya me voy...—John prefería huir y vivir con la gente normal que dejarse llevar por la molestia de los extraños hábitos de su compañero.

—Hazlo John, vete y abandoname a mi suerte, pero el día que me muera me vas a extrañar. Lo sabes—Sherlock estaba probando los limites de su amigo. No soportaba el aire cargado de cursilerias. El amor no se trataba de eso, el amor era sacrificio. Un tipo de cosa que impide pensar solo en uno.

—Ni en tus sueños Holmes. ¿Por qué lo haría?—Le contestó divertido John. Tal vez el día que Sherlock lo dejara descansaría de una buena vez de todas sus rabietas infantiles. O tal vez... Nah, era absurdo. Por eso John estaba con Sherlock, para preservar a esa mente que podía convertir lo improbable en la verdad última*

—Por que...—Se quedo callado unos momentos. No podía decirle a su amigo que esperaba que sintiera un poco del afecto que él profesaba a John. Aun no entendía como es que no se daba cuenta que era el único que le plantaba los pies en la tierra —Tienes razón. Pero John... yo si te extrañaría—Y vaya que lo haría. John Watson no lo sabía, pero si por Sherlock fuera, iría al mismísimo infierno con tal de tenerlo a salvo. Con tal de tenerlo feliz. Aunque claro, a veces tenerlo feliz era un poco más sencillo e involucraba el tedioso acto de limpiar.

—Si es otra de tus manipulaciones te digo de una vez que no funcionara. Por donde lo mires— John conocía que ese era un vil chantaje para que cancelara su cita del Día de San Valentín y pasara la velada con Sherlock. El año pasado había hecho lo mismo y John había terminado cediendo a sus exigencias. Y la velada no tuvo absolutamente nada de romántica, solo se la pasaron hablando de sus años de estudiante. No señor, este año no iba a ceder —¿Por qué no vas y tienes una cita de San Valentín como las personas normales?—Le dijo ya al borde del enfado y a punto de ceder a su animo.

—¿Con quién podría salir?—Le contestó intrigado Sherlock. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o John estaba haciendo implicaciones? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

—No sé... Molly Hooper por ejemplo—John no entendía como un hombre adulto podía ser tan lento para entender los evidentes coqueteos. Pero él sabía perfectamente que si entendía de esos coqueteos, solo no se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de cosas. Era poco probable que Sherlock no supiera que Molly estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

—¿Y que pretenda que haremos algo tonto y aburrido? No, gracias—Sherlock apreciaba a Molly. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era que le prestara globos oculares para sus experimentos. Eso y estaba decidido a evitar que Molly le dijera lo mucho que se parecía al Sr. Darcy* por milésima vez.

—Sherlock, ¿si sabes que ella...? Tú te lo pierdes— Dijo John resignado a que su amigo jamás entendería lo importante que era tener a alguien al lado. Alguien a quien respetas,en quien confías,a quien admiras. Alguien en quién te puedas apoyar. Si seguía con esa actitud terminara solo en algún lugar criando flores o abejas.

—O tal vez no—Dijo el detective consultor,cada vez más inseguro de sus palabras. Cada uno de ellas más vacías y más muertas que otra cosa. Por que el no se perdía de una cita, se perdía de la compañía de su mejor amigo solo por que este pretendía que las cosas fueran normales. Que tontería.

John salio molestó del departamento y fue a su cita, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que regresara derrotado al lado del detective consultor.

Después de después de pasar la peor de las noches en su cita, John llegó a ver fotos de cadáveres. Al manos estos eran parejas de cadáveres, tenia algo de poético. Había sido literalmente "hasta que la muerte los separe." Después de haber sido rociado en vino y llamado un imbécil no estaba nada mal regresar a un lugar donde... bueno al menos había algo de diversión. Estaba resignado a ser un soltero empedernido cuando vio la emoción en los ojos de su amigo mientras le exponía el caso. La luz con la que brillaban sus iridiscentes ojos casi lo ponía de buen humor. Después de todo si él no tenía cita para San Valentín al menos Sherlock tampoco tenía una. Al menos los dos estaban solos y se harían mutua compañía.

 _ **14 de febrero de 2015**_

—Feliz 14 de febrero Sherlock—Dijo John Watson mientras colocaba unas flores en la tumba de su amigo. Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos años y aun no podía superarlo. Era otra vez 14 de febrero y el no entendía por que se encontraba solo en el mundo.

—¿Sabes? Nunca logré saber si te gustaba este día...—Rió melancólicamente el doctor Watson. Cuando Sherlock murió solo lo recordaba y maldecía el que no pudiera jamás volverle a ver. Luego entendió que tal vez jamás lo había llegado a conocer lo suficientemente bien como para entenderlo por completo. Y se lamentó de que quizás, en alguna parte había mucho más corazón que mente. Que era un motor de cosas que podían ser adivinadas al azar pero que parecía que no era así. Que era un gran corazón que nadie podía ver. Que era la idea de la cosa más genial que nunca pudo pasar. Que nunca pudo pasar por que jamás cruzó un estúpido limite que no tenía claro.

—¿Por qué si el amor es eterno no son eternos quienes lo profesan? —Le decía a la fría lápida de su amigo. Era su costumbre venir y hablar con él. A veces John hasta creía que su amigo podría oirle, donde quiera que se encontrara en ese momento —Yo te amaba como no tienes idea, aunque no te lo dije. No sé como te amaba,es cierto, pero el sentimiento estaba clavado en lo profundo de mi ser, como una espada de hierro, justo en medio de mi corazón y ahora...— John no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo. Acababa de conocer a una enfermera. Mary era su nombre. Tal vez sería bueno dejar de sufrir y encontrar consuelo donde lo hubiera. Cuando se calmo, pensó que sería divertido enseñarle algo a su amigo,algo que no supiera. Como siempre lo social funcionaría:

—¿Sabes Sherlock? Sé que nunca te importo pero el festejo del 14 de febrero es una celebración de la vida pero...—Por más que quisiera contenerlas,las lagrimas se agolpaban por sus mejillas.—¿Cómo quieres que haga esto cuando has muerto? Simplemente me niego a creer que la persona más valiente y sabia que jamás conoceré este muerta. Aunque nadie me lo crea yo se que vives. Aquí — El doctor puso su mano en su adolorido pecho— Sigues vivo aquí. Y si algún día,el cielo lo permite, te lo haré saber. Un corazón puede soportar romperse. Pero no puede soportar estar estar sin el aliento de vida. Nos volveremos a ver Sherlock. Algún día— Y diciendo esto dejó un ramo de flores en la tumba. Eran rosas rojas, las flores más fáciles de encontrar por esas fechas. John no sabía mucho del significado de las flores,pero estaba seguro que el gesto implicaba romance. Aun así,no le importo y las dejó en la tumba. Ver morir a su amigo, había hecho que a John no le importara tanto el que dirán, si no lo que él sentía. Y tenía que curarse de una vez por todas esa tristeza si pretendía avanzar.

* * *

—¡Basil! ¿A que no adivinas que día es hoy?— Un policía ruso se le acercó a una figura alta y delgada. La alta y delgada figura de platinado cabello rubio se giró al oír la voz de su compañero de misión y le miró con unos iridiscentes ojos medio aburridos. Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar algo en perfecto ruso el chico dijo— ¡Hoy es 14 de febrero! ¡Hoy es Día de San Valentín!— El joven policía de nombre Dimitri,estaba más que feliz. Aprovecharía la cena especial que había organizado esa noche para pedirle matrimonio a su amada novia. Ese iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida, y ni siquiera Rathbone* lo iba a arruinar. Ese inglés había llegado desde hacía algún tiempo, pero era muy frío. Lo que podría agradar de su persona es que parecía adivinarte hasta el más profundo de tus pensamientos. El decía que solo estaba "deduciendo" pero parecía más un acto de magia.

—¿Y?— La persona que anteriormente era conocida como Sherlock Holmes y que ahora se hacía llamar Basil Rathbone seguía con su misma actitud de toda la vida. A Sherlock siempre le había parecido aburrido e insignificante ese día. Quizás John le había hecho cambiar un poco de idea con todo ese lado que siempre le solía mostrar, pero ahora el doctor Watson estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance como para ayudarle en ese difícil situación.

—¿Y?¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Qué acaso no tienes a alguien Rathbone? Ya sabes,alguien que te este esperando?—Le picó el soldado. Por alguna razón se sentía invencible. Lo suficiente como para hacerle una pregunta incomoda a la persona más gruñona con la que jamás hubiera trabajado. Por un instante se sorprendió que el aludido se hubiera descolocado. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de preguntas, o a responderlas.

—No,yo... no lo sé—Sherlock se había quedado de una pieza. ¿Tenía a alguien o no?

—¡Oh vamos!¡La vida es muy corta!¿Qué esperas para ir por la persona que amas?—Dimitri estaba en las nubes. Había tenido tantas dificultadas para poder estar junto a su novia que creía que era un milagro el que esta noche todo terminara.

—No es... tan fácil. Pero es algo que no puedes entender—Replicó amargamente en detective consultor encubierto. Todo esto lo había hecho de alguna manera para proteger a John, y era lo mismo que lo había alejado. Y tal vez, ahora con tanto tiempo de separación entendía la verdad, pero aun así no podía hacer nada. Cada día de esa separación era la verdadera muerte ¿Para qué vivir una vida sin la persona que amas?Cierto, por esa persona, era que vivía. Para poder reunirse con él.

—¿Es un hombre cierto?—Le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente el ruso. A esa mención a Sherlock se le colorearon ligeramente las mejillas de rojo. Si era un hombre, y si lo amaba. Pero se veía obligado a decir que su amor era " de amigos" hasta que no supiera que pensaba de él John Watson. Y eso era complicado bajo las circunstancias actuales.

—No—Contestó tajantemente. No estaba de ánimos para darle explicaciones a un estúpido.—Y si lo fuera, lo que pase en mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo—Sherlock no podía dejar que algo tan banal como las emociones lo distrajeran de esa importante misión. Estaban fuera de un edificio esperando la señal para entrar y desmantelar una pequeña organización.

—Oh.. ahora todo tiene sentido—Razonó el soldado—¡Estas enamorado y no lo sabe!—El soldado sabía que había acertado. Lo confirmo el hecho de que aquel Rathbone frío y glaciar de siempre se había roto un poco.

—¿Y tú que sabes del amor?—Se quiso defender Sherlock. Nadie podía saber que era lo que sentía por su amigo, como esa muerte falsa era la muerte en vida más real que jamás tendría. Como cada respiración era tener miles de puñales atravesándole el pecho, como cada pensamiento era un martillazo en su conciencia. Como cada que intentaba dejar de ser, solo se acercaba más a su dolor.

—No sé muchas cosas, solo le diré lo que me dijo mi abuelo "Si no persigues al amor, te alcanzará primero la muerte"—Y antes de que Sherlock siguiera con esa conversación, recibieron la señal para entrar en el edificio. Sonriendo, antes de que dijera algo se adelanto el soldado. Estaba tan desesperado que no midió sus actos. Sherlock se dio cuenta pocos segundos antes de que ocurriera: habían caído en una trampa.

La lluvia de balas atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras el detective consultor encubierto lograba ponerse a resguardo en una distancia corta. Sabía que tenía que actuar, y estaba pensando en como, cuando vio como los refuerzos llegaban y sometían a los criminales. En cuanto vio que era seguro, se acercó al lugar donde estaba el muchacho caído. Los sostuvo entre sus brazos y vio que aun sonreía de esa forma estúpida, ignorante del trágico destino que había acarreado. Sherlock buscó algo de información y fue cuando encontró el anillo. Tomo el objeto entre sus manos preguntándose lo que se sentiría amar a alguien con tanta intensidad. En cuanto guardo el anillo y dejo de sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel soldado, Sherlock supo que no quería morir así. No sin decir lo que tenía que decir, probar que el también podía sentir amor si se lo proponía.

Y de esa manera, tuvo una razón nada placentera para recordar el 14 de febrero. Recordar que la muerte asola a los amantes que no han sabido manejar sus pasiones. Y que el tendría que hacerle frente a sus actos.

 _ **14 de febrero de 2017**_

—Buen día Sherlock— Le dijo John Watson a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hola John! ¿Dormiste aquí? Pensé que tú y la pequeña estarían buscando cosas en su departamento—Le contestó el detective consultor sosteniendo una taza de café. Habían terminado un caso y era el período perfecto para que John pudiera terminar con ese tormento. Desde que Mary había muerto, sus vidas se habían convertido en algo más caótico que lo de costumbre.

—Bueno si... no pude—John estaba a punto de entrar en esas etapas de melancolía que bien conocía Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Sherlock se sentía un poco ansioso y feliz con la idea de que volverían a ser ellos dos. Sin problemas de por medio. Eran solo ellos dos contra el mundo. Bueno, ellos dos y la pequeña Watson.

—No, simplemente...—El doctor soltó un largo suspiro— Desde que murió me cuesta trabajo saber que día es o como ha pasado el tiempo, por ejemplo... ¿Qué día es hoy? — El doctor tenía uno de esos presentimientos de estar olvidado algo sumamente importante. La pena que cargaba su corazón era grande, y más cuando veía al bebé que ahora estaba dormido en sus brazos.

— Hoy es 14 de febrero —Contestó Sherlock un poco desconcertado. Algo le decía que se festejaba algo importante pero no podía recordar que... ¡Cierto! Desde que había regresado se desmantelar a la red de Moriarty se recordaba constantemente que ese era el día de amor y la amistad. Y que el había jurado festejarlo, después de que Dimitri le hubiera enseñado lo que era la vida entrelazada al destino. Si bien, había querido seguir su consejo al pie de la letra y John no le había dejado, no cabía lugar a dudas que todo eso le había afectado de alguna manera. Ya era cada vez menos frío y un poco más consciente de las necesidades de los demás —La extrañas mucho ¿verdad?—Apuntó con nostalgia Sherlock. Aunque Mary hubiera sido su rival de amor, también había resultado su más grande aliada para tener a John a salvo y feliz. Y esa era una deuda que le costaría toda la vida pagar.

—A veces. Ella me hizo entender tanto... Este día era su fiesta favorita. Curioso si consideras su personalidad—Apuntó con cierta risa John. Le hizo un poco feliz el pensamiento saber que ella ya estaba en un lugar mejor lejos de todas esas cosas que dañaban. Y le estaría eternamente agradecido por que sin ella no tendría a un ser maravilloso como lo era su hija.

—No lo es tanto,si consideras que era una asesina—Dijo con lógica Sherlock. Para él todo era más claro que el agua.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?— Le replicó extrañado Watson. No tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo. El estaba apenado por la muerte de su esposa y Sherlock decía cosas incoherentes.

—Supongo que se creía cupido, ya sabes, igual y disparaba muchas flechas este día—Con ese ridículo comentario los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Cuando la risa paro se miraron a los ojos y dejaron de reír. En cierta manera, si había logrado unir dos necios corazones que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín John—Dijo Sherlock con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Estaba a punto de regresar a la cocina cuando vio que John deposito a su pequeño retoño en su cuna en medio de la sala y se le acercó.

—Feliz día de San Valentín Sherlock—Le dijo mientras se estiraba para tomar sus afilados pómulos y depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. El detective correspondió el gesto ya casi por costumbre. Aunque jamás se podría acostumbrar a estar de esa manera con el doctor. Tendría toda una vida por delante para acostumbrarse a la idea de que al fin estaba junto a la persona que amaba y que esta le correspondía. Había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Mary, al principio le había costado trabajo, pero poco tiempo después no pudo más que agradecer cada uno de esos besos. Por que eran la prueba de que ya eran solo ellos dos.

Las cosas estaban comenzando a subir de todo lentamente, hasta empezaron a oír extraños sonidos por todo el 221B. Pasos, y jaleo que los obligaron a separarse justo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par y depositara a un Greg Lestrade agitado dentro de su sala de estar.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero alguien decidió tomarse las cosas de atravesar corazones con flechas demasiado literal—Les dijo Lestrade mientras hacía caso omiso a la empalagosa escena que veía enfrente de él. El Yard en lleno no se acostumbraba, por mucho que estuviera más que evidente. Tal vez Sherlock tenía razón y en eso radicaban sus fallas.

—¿En serio alguien disparo una flecha?¿De donde saco una flecha?—Se extraño John de lo más tranquilo del mundo mientras Sherlock se revolvía algo incomodo. Aun no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto publicas.

—Al parecer era un coleccionista de armas antiguas—Contestó con simpleza Lestrade. Mentiría si dijera que no le daba gusto ver a ese par juntos. Y le daba mucho más gusto cuando resolvían crimines juntos.

—O un lunático amante de lo dramático—Apuntó a modo de broma. A veces se sorprendía de lo lejos que podían llegar los lunáticos asesinos.

—¡Sra Hudson!—Grito Sherlock con premura mientras buscaba con sus ojos la pistola. Una vez que recordó que la había dejado lejos del alcance de la pequeña Watson, fue a buscarla a su escondite.

—¿Qué paso chicos?—Dijo la mujer cuando logró subir las escaleras y entrar por la puerta.

—Tenga...—Dijo Sherlock mientras sacaba a la pequeña de su cuna y dejaba en brazos de su casera sin miramientos. La bebé estaba profundamente dormida y no se inmuto por el movimiento. Por que primero estaban los casos y después la familia. Bien, no era cierto pero todo siempre empezaba y terminaba en los casos.

—Holmes, no puedes dejar a la hija de alguien más a cuidado de otra persona sin su consentimiento—John agarró a su hija con todo el cariño y la ternura del mundo de los brazos de la señora Hudson. No debía sufrir más esa pequeña.

—¿Prefieres que este en medio de una escena del crimen?—Le contestó Sherlock ya con su famoso abrigo puesto y colocándose los guantes en las manos.

—Claro que no pero...—Dijo John mientras volvía a poner a Rosie en brazos de la señora Hudson. Resignación ante la practicidad. Le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa a la medio molesta mujer. Entre tanto movimiento la niña había abierto perezosamente sus ojos azules.

—Además la pequeña Watson no peleará, aun esta pequeña para usar su primer arma—Sherlock le hizo una mueca a la niña a lo que la pequeña contesto con una risita. Todos lo miraron con reproche —Vamos, es una broma...—Les dijo a todos aunque ya había investigado campos de tiro donde aceptaran niños.

Salieron del departamento en su acostumbrado jaleo después de darle las gracias a la casera por cuidar de la niña y dejarle instrucciones.

—Deberíamos poner a la niña en una guardería—Dijo John ya en el taxi. A veces si le preocupaba el tipo de educación de la pequeña cuando pensaba que él y Sherock tenían un modo de vida muy ajetreado.

—Tiempo al tiempo John— Y sonriendo vieron un letrero de que rezaba "Muero sin tu amor. Feliz día de los enamorados" Lo vieron y rieron un poco más.

—Yo más que sin tu amor, estaría muerto sin tus ideas John—Apuntó con una dulce sonrisa Sherlock mientras tomaba a John de la mano dispuesto a depositar un beso.

—Yo estaría muerto sin ti—Le contestó John mientras se dejaba besar. Y si así de dulce era la muerte, podría volver a pasar el infierno de esperar a Sherlock con tal de estar entre sus brazos.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _*_ Liebesleid. O "Love's Sorrow" Pena del amor. Canción de Fritz Kreisler.

*"Lo improbable es la verdad última". Este comentario se deriva del original de canon que dice "Una vez puesta todas las teorías a prueba, la que quede, aunque sea la más improbable es la verdad"

*Sr. Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy, el interés amoroso de la protagonista de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Un hombre arrogante al principio de la historia.

*Basil Rathbone. Uno de los actores que ha dado vida a Sherlock Holmes(En lo personal uno de los mejores, sus películas son muy entretenidas). Como curiosidad "Basil" también es un alias que Sherlock toma en algunas historias de canon.


End file.
